Dust in the Wind
by suishoku-ketsurui
Summary: Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind...what one character thinks...probably the one you thinking of lol!


I own NOTHING! Hehe the song is 'dust in the wind' by kansas – I love that song—and I don't know exactly who owns the characters but they're theirs not mine!…darn—newayz—on with the story!

* * *

I walked out of the hall in to the street. I closed my eyes as the smell of fresh rain, dirt, and dust filled my nose. This was the day that I was to travel home, yet tears filled my eyes as I thought of leaving my friends…my brothers.

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone_

I thought of all the fun times that we had together, all of the dreams that we had when we first got here. I thought of all the happy faces on those ships, knowing that the seafaring part of their journey was almost over. All the laughter as boys grew into men. All the hope trapped in small eyes.

_All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

But not all had survived to see this day. I then thought of Dagonet, how he was _so_ close to being free. Well, now he is I guess, just not in the way we had all hoped. Then again we all die sometime, some sooner then others.

_Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind  
_

That's what all the philosophers say, we all die. It's just something that happens in nature. There is no way to change it. I live my life knowing that I would die on a battle field- there was no way around that. Either here in Britain or back home—there was no way of avoiding it, it's just something that is. My father died in that way, and so will I.

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
_

I think of all that we have done here as knights. We have died to protect this land and the people. Yet I don't think that we saved the right people. We killed the woads, yet they are the same as the Samatians—they are people protecting the land that they love. I protected my land when I was at home, why can't they. Why do I kill them for no real reason? It seems wrong some how; I hate being a roman puppet…

_All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
_

One day all I will be is dust, my body may be buried in the earth and yet my soul will fly free. Some times I wish I were dead—it would make things simpler, I think. I would not have to live by anyone rules and I could chose where I want to life, how I wish to live.

_Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind  
_

I open my eyes, to find that I am not outside the hall anymore, I am on a battlefield…again. I feel pain- that is all I feel. My sword is in my hand, yet I do not control it, it controls me. I cut down every man that comes at me, but one is harder than the rest. He is the leader, the one that will test my true ability as a fighter, a warrior, a knight. I do not think about what I am doing—it just all seems to happen, it all seems to fit.

_Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
_

A hidden knife punctures my arm. I feel a warm liquid pouring out of it. Blood, my mind laughs. Of all the men I've killed—I have never felt their pain. I guess that to be the best you must first withstand a fight against your own weapons. He slices me down. I fall to my knees and soon on to my back. I look up; the sky seems to go on forever. The clouds make it seem as though it is a beautiful heavenly body, to bad I don't believe in heaven. A cry echoes across the field. I look to the left a little to see that my lady is flying over, looking for me. Even though I released her she still comes looking for me. I think that she needs closure…or food…I hope the former. She sees me and gracefully flies off to the east. Home, at least one of us gets to go there.

_It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy_

I see them lay me in the ground, next to Dag and Lancelot. A fire burns at my head. Tears pour from their eyes. Even though, I feel happy, light hearted. I am going home, to the east… a strong wind blows me in the direction. I close my eyes, the sent of dust fills my senses…

_**Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind **_

**Tristan**

* * *

Wow—I finally go it out…it took me long enough—like 3 months lol…i love these lyrics and i hope you like them too!PLEASE REVIEW! It means LOTS to me!(even if you like just put 'hi'—I lets me know that people are reading this!) Thank you for reading! 


End file.
